Twilight Chat Room
by MilkyStars
Summary: They reveal their biggest secrets, have their biggest fights,ON THE CHAT ROOM!What does Lauren Mallory have to do with Edward Cullen? Why is Bella mad at Edward? Are Renesme and Jacob splitting up! All here on the twilight chat room! Discontinued Cannon
1. Chapter 1

**Legend (user names)**

**Bella – Vampiregirl08 [Status: I hate {inlovewithlaurenmallory} ] **

**Edward – ilovebellamorethenyou (later inlovewithlaurenmallory) [status: BELLA IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!]**

**Renesme – lochnessie – wolfgirl09 [status: dad i hate you.]**

**Alice – shoppingisfun [status: new GUCCI shoes on sale? YES PLEASE~]**

**Jasper – theonlyhale40 [status: Alice don't steal my wallet]**

**Rosalie – singleblonde [status: Why did i marry that weirdo?]**

**Emmet – ibear [status: im a barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in PLASTIC!]**

**Jacob – alpha200 [status: mad at {inlovewithlaurenmallory}]**

**Charlie – cheifswan2.O [status: new to this thang, sorry THING. GOSH!]**

**lauren mallory – inlovewithedwardcullen [status: LOVE MY EDWARD!]**

LEDGEND (vampire and wolf code: use when theres a human -Updated!)

**414 – dad**

**2skr – blood sucker**

**hwivtra? - how is volterra?**

**Hvnhmns4lnch? - have any humans for lunch?**

**Jvialwu2klEc – Jane Volturi i allow you to kill Edward Cullen**

**Jv/Bc/Ec/... - Names (like Jane Volturi, Bella cullen).**

_Vampiregirl08 has logged on_

_ilovebellamorethenyou has logged on_

_lochnessie has logged on_

_shoppingisfun has logged on_

_alpha200 has logged on _

**Vampiregirl08: RENESME!**

**lochnessie: what mom.**

**Ilovebellamorethenyou: ugh, here we go again. **Snickers****

**Vampiregirl08: i told u 2 change ur screen name to something appropriate!**

**lochnessie: oXo i did mom oXo**

**Vampiregirl08: oXo? LOCHNESSIE IS NOT APPROPRIATE! *grrrr***

**Ilovebellamorethenyou: L...Love... Relax...**

**lochnessie: ch..chilax?**

**alpha200: RELAX BELLA  
shoppingisfun: Yeah Relax Bella**

**Ilovebellamorethenyou: Stay out ov it Dog.**

**shoppingisfun: Why r we having the name fite agan? The Lst was lyk, 2 hrs ago!**

**Ilovebellamorethenyou: u no b and hr nam problems**

**Vampiregirl08: EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!**

**alpha200: Rlx bell, u have me rite?**

**lochnessie: JACOB BLACK!**

**Vampiregirl08: Renesme Change your name now!**

**lochnessie: Ok, fine!**

_[lochnessie has now changed her name to wolfgirl09]_

**Vampiregirl08: THANK YOU! **RELAXED** Now, back to you. EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!**

**wolfgirl09: yeah. JACOB BLACK!**

**shoppingisfun: :) This rockx. Edward and Jacob, log out for r and b's sake.**

_Ilovebellamorethenyou has logged out_

_alpha200 has logged out_

_cheifswan2.O has logged in._

**Cheifswan2.O: Hello.**

**Vampiregirl08: DAD?**

**Wolfgirl09: GRANDPA?**

**Shoppingisfun: CHARLIE?**

**Cheifswan2.O: YES?**

_Ilovebellamorethenyou has logged in_

_alpha200 has logged in_

_theonlyhale40 has logged in_

_redeyes has logged in_

**Ilovebellamorethenyou: CHEIF SWAN? -o_O-**

**redeyes: Hey c- who the hek is cheifswan2.0?**

**Theonlyhale40: Jane get out.**

**Alpha200: stupd 2skr.** **O.U.T. RED EYED FREAK**

**Cheifswan2.O: Isabella Swan who is 'Red Eyes'?**

**Vampiregirl08: Gosh dad. Her name is Jane Vega. She's from school, we were in biology 2gethr. Gosh.**

**Cheifswan2.O: O.K... uh... yeah... so... er... gosh...**

**Vampiregirl08: It's ok. J get ot m 414 is hr. **

**redeyes: kk, cultrCs! (ok, see you later Cullens!)**

**Theonlyhale40: Jv, u stl up for nyd (new york diner)?**

**Redeyes: dd! (Duh! Duh!) s y i sy cultrCs! (thats why i say/said cultrCs!)**

**ilovebellamorethenyou: SUAL Jv! (ShutUpAndLeave Jane Volturi!)**

_redeyes has logged out._

_Theonlyhale40 has logged out._

**Cheifswan2.O: Who is 'Alpha200' or 'ilovebellamorethenyou' or any one!  
Vampiregirl08: Alpha200 is Jake, ilovebellamorethenyou is Edward, Theonlyhale40 is Jasper, singleblonde is Rosalie, ibear is Emmet, iloveshopping is Alice, and wolfgirl09, previously lochnessie or datingawolf is Renesme. Gets?**

**Cheifswan2.O: ok, yeah i btb, bye!**

**Vampiregirl08: dad whats btb, shudnt it be GTG for Got to Go, or BRB for be right back? Quote:"ESMN!" (edward save me nowwww!)**

**Cheifswan2.O: Uh, Righte, got to go.**

**Vampiregirl08: its Rite. [FOR RIGHT]**

**Cheifswan2.O: Goodbye.**

**Vampiregirl08: Yeah.**

_Cheifswan2.O has logged out_

_Lauren Mallory (a.k.a. Inlovewithedwardcullen) has logged in_

**inlovewithedwardcullen: Hey baby~ **BASHING EYELASHES****

_ilovebellamorethenyou has changed his name to inlovewithlaurenmallory_

**inlovewithlaurenmallory: Hey.**

**Vampiregirl08: EDWARDANTHONYMASENCULLEN GETOUTNOW BEFOREITELL**

**JACOBTORIPURHDV! (edward anthony masen cullen get out now before i tell jacob to rip your head off)**

**inlovewithedwardcullen: Whats she doing here? **ASKS EDDIEBOY****

_Redeyes has logged on_

**Vampiregirl08:Jvialwu2klEc.**

**Redeyes: Thank you isabella. Plsur dn bznz w u (pleasure doing business with you.)**

**inlovewithedwardcullen: **BASHES EYELASHES** eddie who's redeyes?**

**inlovewithlaurenmallory: Nobody. B,i-**

**Vampiregirl08: GN peeps. Log off R, Jv will do something inappropriate.**

**Wolfgirl09: kk Mme. Nte 414. nite Jke, nite Jne c u all 2mrw.**

_Wolfgirl09 has logged out_

_Vampiregirl08 has logged out_

_redeyes has logged out_

_Alpha200 has logged out_

**inlovewithedwardcullen: guess its just you and m-**

_inlovewithlaurenmallory has changed his name to obsessedwithbella_

_obsessedwithbella has logged out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend (user names)**

**Bella – Vampiregirl08 [Status: I hate {bigfat_Jerkhead} ] **

**Edward – obsessedwithbella [status: BELLA IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!]**

**Renesme – lochnessie – wolfgirl09 [status: dad {bigfat_Jerkhead} i hate u...]**

**Alice – shoppingisfun [status: new GUCCI shoes on sale? YES PLEASE~]**

**Jasper – theonlyhale40 [status: Alice don't steal my wallet]**

**Rosalie – singleblonde [status: Why did i marry that weirdo?]**

**Emmet – ibear [status: Joining Bellerina at Charlies]**

**Jacob – alpha200 [status: mad at {bigfat_Jerkhead}]**

**Charlie – cheifswan2.O [status: new to this thang, sorry THING. GOSH!]**

**lauren mallory – inlovewithedwardcullen [status: GET AWAY FROM MY EDDIE SWAN!]**

LEDGEND (vampire and wolf code: use when theres a human -Updated!)

**414 – dad**

**2skr – blood sucker**

**hwivtra? - how is volterra?**

**Hvnhmns4lnch? - have any humans for lunch?**

**Jvialwu2klEc – Jane Volturi i allow you to kill Edward Cullen**

**Jv/Bc/Ec/... - Names (like Jane Volturi, Bella cullen).**

_Ibear has logged on_

_theonlyhale40 has logged on_

_singleblonde has logged on_

_obsessedwithbella has logged on_

_shoppingisfun has logged on_

_alpha200 has logged on_

**ibear: Yo, Eddie boy. Still getting the cold shoulder from bella?**

**Obsessedwithbella: And Renesme**

**alpha200: Your fault 2skr. FYI she's at Charlie's. With Renesme. And Jessica is there **

**obsessedwithbella: How do you KNOW THIS? **

**Alpha200: I have my sources.**

**obsessedwithbella: you're there.**

**Alpha200: Dont get meh rong, im here 4 nessie! And bella, sorta.**

_Vampiregirl08 has logged on._

_Vampiregirl08 has changed her name to Single_Mind_

**obsessedwithbella: B, i-**

**Single_Mind: Stay out of my life JERK! It took me no long to realize that you're a jerk. I never shouldve gone to volterra. EVER!**

_Single_Mind has logged off._

**Shoppingisfun: ooh, the jerk! Care 2 change your name?**

**Obsessedwithbella: yes.**

_Obsessedwithbella has changed his name to bigfat_Jerkhead_

**theonlyhale40: SERIOUSLY? Emo.**

**bigfat_Jerkhead: More like u EMO. Guy whos in pain!**

**theonlyhale40: **GRRRRRRRRRR*** maybe ill kil ur gf!**

**Singleblonde: BLAME EDWARD NOT LAUREN! EDWARD'S THE JERK!**

**ibear: YEAH! he tld lauren that hez single, rte?**

**bigfat_Jerkhead: GyS! STP IT!**

_Inlovewithedwardcullen has logged in_

**ibear: Adios bro! Im joining bella at Charlies.**

**Shoppingisfun: me 2.**

**alpha200: im already there.**

**Theonlyhale40: Me 3. CIAO EMO KID!**

**inlovewithedwardcullen: what the hek is going on _EDDIE?_**

**Singleblonde: bye bye. Me 4! wait for me im going with Ali!**

_Ibear has logged off_

_shoppingisfun has logged off_

_alpha200 has logged off_

**bigfat_Jerkhead: SERIOUSLY?**

_Theonlyhale40 has llogged off_

_singleblonde has logged offf_

**inlovewithedwardcullen: HEY? Why did yah change ur screen name? **

_Single_Mind has logged in_

_wolfgirl09 has logged in_

**Single_Mind: ...**

**wolfgirl09: I HATE YoU {inlovewithedwardcullen} and {bigfat_Jerkhead}!**

**Single_Mind: Renesme Carlie Swan Cullen! Dont hate ur dadd.**

**bigfat_Jerkhead: B i...m sorry.**

**Single_Mind: IDC! I shud be hating u and laur not _OUR DAUGHTER?_**

**Inlovewithedwardcullen: stay away from MY EDDIE.**

**Single_Mind: Gladly. Lets go Renesme. Aparently DADDYS GIRLFRIEND dosen't want us here. C'mon!**

**Wolfgirl09: ok. Dad, i still hate you and whoever that {inlovewithedwardcullen} iz. I hate u forever.**

**bigfat_Jerkhead: I know. Im going after u bella, i always will.**

_Single_Mind has logged off._

_Wolfgirl09 has logged off_

**inlovewithedwardcullen: So.?**

**bigfat_Jerkhead: gotta go. Bella's trying to steal my VolVo. **

_bigfat_Jerkhead has logged off._

_Single_Mind has logged on_

_Single_Mind has changed her screen name to Love__

_bigfat_Jerkhead has logged on_

_bigfat_Jerkhead has cahnged his screen name to Love__

_Love_ has logged off_

_Love_ has logged off._

**Inlovewithedwardcullen: Gosh,, howd this happn?**


End file.
